Challenge Destiny Movie Madness: June - Comedy
by ananova
Summary: My entries for Challenge Destiny's Movie Madness: June. The genre was comedy/romantic comedy.
1. Souta's Peril

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

Okay, this collection was originally written and posted for Challenge Destiny's Movie Madness contest over the summer. There were 3 different collection, one for each month (June, July, August) and each month had it's own genre. Other than the collection for August, most of the entries in these collections were unconnected. Those that are connected to the others will be clearly labeled where it says summary.

Now, I did win the contest, though it wasn't for any specific month. So I am going to mark each collection as the winner. I hope you enjoy these little stories as much as the others on Challenge Destiny did.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 7, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: Souta's Peril

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Mortal Kombat – June - #1

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Admin's Genre-Comedy

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 424

Summary: A slight misunderstanding ends with disastrous results.

Warnings: None

* * *

"Oi, aren't you ready yet?" Inuyasha asked as he stuck his head into the kitchen.

"No," Kagome huffed as she dragged the bag of garbage toward the door.

Inuyasha scratched his head as he watched her. "Isn't your brother supposed to do that?"

"Yes," Kagome practically growled as she shoved past the hanyou. "But he's too busy with his Mortal Kombat." She continued grumbling as she made her way toward the exit.

"Mortal Combat?!" Surely he had misheard her, Kagome would never be so unconcerned about her brother being in danger. But Kagome merely waved irritatedly toward the stairs and kept moving. Inuyasha's eyes widened at her lack of concern for her brother's safety and he sped for the stairs, hand clutching Tessaiga's hilt. Souta might be an annoying pest but he actually looked up to Inuyasha and he wasn't gonna let anything harm him! He raced for the boy's room, the strange noises and yells filling his ears.

Kagome turned around just in time to see Inuyasha unsheathe Tessaiga and break down Souta's door. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake and she raced for the stairs herself. She reached the door in time to see Inuyasha re-sheathe Tessaiga, a proud look on his face as the remains of the TV and PlayStation smoked and sparked behind him. He was looking at a shocked Souta expectantly.

But all Souta could do was stare at the wreckage of his most prized possessions. "M-my game."

"Oi, aren't you gonna thank me?" Inuyasha frowned, he had been expecting the usual hero worship and praise, not this reaction.

Slowly, Souta's attention shifted to the hanyou. But before he could say anything Kagome decided it was time to make a break for it. "Well, we gotta go," she told her brother cheerfully as she grabbed the hanyou by the arm and started dragging him to the door. She paused just outside the door to say, "Now that you're no longer busy with your 'Mortal Kombat', you can finish taking out the garbage yourself." '_Serves the little twerp right for sticking me with his chores so he could play his video games,'_ she thought with suppressed laughter as she slammed the door and continued dragging Inuyasha behind her. She ignored his protests as she raced for the well. They had just entered the well-house when a scream of rage and loss was heard from the house, and Kagome, laughing the entire way, made her escape into the past.


	2. A Father's Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 8, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: A Father's Worst Nightmare

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : First Blood – June - #2

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre-Comedy

Universe: A/U

Word Count: 530

Summary: The thing every father dreads: learning his little girl is growing up.

Warnings: Talk of Menstruation.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the house and sighed. Kagome wouldn't be home from visiting her sick mother until tomorrow. Footsteps on the stairs had him looking up and smiling as he spotted his daughter. "Hi Izayoi." He frowned at the nervous look on her face. "What's wrong?" The frown turned to worry as he detected the scent of blood. Dropping his things on the floor, he snatched his daughter into his arms and, unheeding of her protests, began inspecting her for injuries.

"Daddy! Stop! I'm not hurt!" Izayoi exclaimed as she managed to push herself free.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to dispute that when he recognized what kind of blood he was smelling. His face lost all color. "No, no this is not happening!" He waved his arms through the air as if by doing so he'd be able to ward off the inevitable. "You're too young!"

"Daddy! I'm thirteen! I'm not a baby! I've had my first blood!" Izayoi beamed at these words as she remembered all of the things her parents told her she had to wait until she was older for. Well, now let them try and tell her she wasn't old enough! She was a woman now!

"No, you're my baby girl and you always will be. Even if I have to lock you in your room for the rest of your life," Inuyasha swore as he snatched his daughter up once more, intent to do just that.

"Daddy! Stop!" She wriggled free once more and gave her father a stern look before softening slightly. "Daddy?" she asked sweetly. "Can you do me a favor?"

Inuyasha felt a chill go down his spine. "W-what do you need?"

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Well, I wasn't expecting this to happen just yet, so I'm not prepared. Can you go to the store and buy me some supplies?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Inuyasha made a strange gurgling sound in his throat before collapsing in a heap on the floor. "Too young, she's too young," he mumbled. The horror the request inspired in him left him unable to do anything else.

Unnoticed by the dumb-struck hanyou, the front door opened. "I'm home," Kagome called. "Mama was doing so much better, I decided it was alright to leave a day early." She caught sight of her husband lying on the floor and dropped her bags. "Inuyasha?! What's wrong?"

"Mama! It happened! I've had my first blood!" Izayoi intercepted her mother with a delighted squeal.

Kagome squealed as well, forgetting all about her husband lying on the ground as she hugged her daughter. "That's great honey! We'll have to go shopping for new clothes now that you're finally growing up. Oh, and I know the perfect dish to celebrate!"

"Sure Mama, just as soon as Daddy comes back with my supplies."

"Oh good. He can pick up the ingredients while he's out."

A rising Inuyasha slumped back down to the ground with a groan, his head hitting the floor with a bang. He just couldn't catch a break.


	3. Just A Hint of Spice

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 8, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: Just A Hint of Spice

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Naked Lunch – June - #3

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre-Comedy

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 700

Summary: Inuyasha insults Kagome's cooking. Again.

Warnings: None.

* * *

"Gah! Are you trying to burn my tongue off wench?!" Inuyasha yelled as he spit out the food he had just taken a bite of. He then proceeded to dunk his head into the nearby stream.

Kagome frowned worriedly at him before retrieving his bowl and taking a bite herself. "Inuyasha! There is absolutely nothing wrong with this. You jerk!"

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with it?!" Inuyasha hollered as he stomped back to the others. "It's too spicy!"

"No it's not!"

"Is too! Why do you always gotta ruin everything you cook by spicing it up?!"

"Ooh, you jerk! See if I ever make you anything to eat again!" Kagome turned and snatched up her bag before heading back toward the well. She had known this picnic was a bad idea as soon as she had suggested it.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

"Home!"

The others shook their heads as the pair disappeared into the distance, still arguing. A few moments later "Osuwari!" and a loud thump echoed throughout the area.

"He'll never learn," Sango shook her head before smacking Miroku over the head. "And neither will you."

Shippou looked at them and shrugged. "More for us," he said, beginning to eat.

"That jerk, always insulting my cooking. Fine, no more special effort for him. Tomorrow he can have a naked lunch," Kagome mumbled to herself as she looked through the pantry, never noticing the shadow of the figure that had paused just outside the door.

'D-did I hear her right? Naked lunch?' Inuyasha turned as red as his haori at the images that ran through his mind. "Gah!" He fled back through the well.

The next day Kagome climbed out of the well with a new bag of food. "Let's try this again," she said as she greeted her friends.

'She can't have meant what I thought. There is no way that Kagome is going to get naked, not with the pervert and brat here.' Inuyasha looked up in time to see Kagome pass food to everyone but himself. "Oi, where's mine?" He gulped when she smirked at him.

"Well, since you always complain about the food I make, I decided to do something different," she said as she reached into her bag. She stood and approached him, pausing to adjust her shirt which had shifted when she stood.

Inuyasha's face began to redden as he saw her adjust her shirt. "No, wait!" he blurted before she could say or do anything. "You don't want to do this! Not with Shippou here! He's a little kid, you don't want to scar him."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as Shippou yelled out "I'm not a little kid!" and Miroku and Sango exchanged confused glances.

'Wait, she bathes with the brat. That won't work.' His eyes lit up. "Miroku! You wouldn't do this in front of the pervert! He'll never let you forget it!"

Kagome frowned. "Again, what are you talking about?"

His jaw dropped. Was she actually going to do it? "I'm sorry I insulted your cooking, alright?! You don't have to embarrass yourself by getting naked to get me to eat it. Give me the food and I'll eat whatever it is, just keep your clothes on!"

"W-what?!" she shrieked.

"I heard you. You said you were going to give me lunch, naked! Don't debase yourself that way!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku when the pervert lit up at the thought.

"That's not what I said! I said I was going to give you a naked lunch! Here!" A beet red Kagome thrust the bundle in her hand at the hanyou.

He opened it to find a bowl of porridge and a bland looking sandwich.

"Since you always complain that everything is too spicy I made the blandest food I could. Hence, a naked lunch with absolutely no flavor, let alone spices or seasonings. Enjoy!" She stomped back to her seat, face still glowing with embarrassment.

"Yuck!" Inuyasha complained. He just couldn't win.


	4. Standing Watch

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 9, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: Standing Watch

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Graveyard Shift – June - #4

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy/Romantic Comedy

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 695

Summary: Kagome is determined to prove herself as capable as the others. If only the world wasn't conspiring against her.

Warnings: None.

* * *

Kagome grumbled quietly to herself as she struggled to keep her eyes open. How had she gotten herself into this situation? She quieted and froze as Inuyasha shifted on the branch above her. She held her breath before releasing it softly when he merely rolled onto his side and let a snort escape him.

"Pull it together Kagome," she told herself quietly. She was currently on watch, on the graveyard shift no less. She asked herself how she had gotten into this situation but she knew. The others had been making their plans for their customary watches, with Inuyasha getting the bulk of it as usual, when she had decided to speak up. _"I can stand watch too,"_ she had insisted, feeling she wasn't pulling her own weight. Inuyasha had snorted and told her not to be ridiculous, which had led to the argument that ended with her insisting on taking Inuyasha's shift. The longest one during the latest hours.

With a sigh she glanced around the clearing the group was camping in, making sure everyone was still there and safe. Her gaze drifted over the fire and paused, the flames mesmerizing her. Her eyes began to drift closed once again. There was a snapping sound and she jerked herself upright, pinching her arm to drag herself awake once more. She glanced at the fire in dismay to see that it had nearly burned itself out. "No no no," she whispered pleadingly as she fed some branches to it in hopes of rekindling it.

Kagome shivered as she realized how creepy the forest seemed this late at night, especially with the campfire so low. A twig snapped then movement beyond the bushes drew her attention. Her hand went for her bow only to discover she had left it by her sleeping bag. She gulped and tried to back up as the figure leaped out at her.

"Aah!" she screamed as it crashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Boo!" Came Inuyasha's voice, and she opened her clenched eyes to see the hanyou smirking down at her. Quiet laughter filled the air and she flushed as she realized that the others had woken and seen her predicament. Thankfully they soon lost their interest in her situation as they decided that sleep was more important.

She threw herself back into her seat beneath a tree, glaring at Inuyasha as he joined her, still chuckling. "Oh, don't be that way. I was just making sure you were still awake and alert." He glanced at her bow meaningfully and she flushed again.

"Are you ready to give up and go to sleep yet?"

"No!" She grabbed her bow and began pacing. Inuyasha simply shook his head and watched her.

Attempting to ignore him, Kagome failed to spot the rock before she tripped over it and went flying right into Inuyasha, sending them both rolling into the bushes. They came to a stop tangled together, Inuyasha atop Kagome. Both blushed and attempted to separate only to freeze at the tearing sound that came from Kagome's direction.

"Oh, this is just not my night," Kagome moaned as she held the remains of her shirt in place. "One thing after another." So much for proving herself to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha studiously avoided looking at her as he held out his haori.

"Thanks," she said as she wrapped it around herself. Turning to head back to camp, she tripped again, right into Inuyasha's arms.

He caught her this time and with a chuckle lifted her up. "Bed for you," he told her before setting her down on her sleeping bag. He silenced her protest with a kiss. "You can keep me company during my watch anytime you want, but not tonight."

Kagome smiled at him and started to lie down. 'Maybe things are looking up after all,' she thought. Of course, that's when the sky opened up and began to rain, drenching everyone and everything. "Figures," she grumbled. "I can finally sleep and now I'm wide awake." She glared when Inuyasha had the nerve to laugh at her.


	5. Pet Shopping

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 9, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: Pet Shopping

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Cat People – June - #5

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy

Universe: A/U

Word Count: 513

Summary: Inuyasha's daughter asks him for something.

Warnings: None

* * *

"Daddy? Can I get a cat?"

Inuyasha's head shot up at his daughter's request. He gave her an odd look before spotting his wife's smiling face. "You put her up to this," he accused as he gave Kagome a dirty look. Looking back at his daughter he simply said "No," and went back to his newspaper.

The seven-year old pouted. "Why not? I'll take care of it, I promise." Kagome hid her smile behind her hand as the girl gave her father the dreaded puppy-dog eyes. Especially effective coming from a dog hanyou.

Inuyasha shot her an incredulous look. "We are not **cat** people," he said firmly.

"But I love cats, and Mama had a cat when she was my age."

"That fat, lazy thing?" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he tried to ignore the looks his little girl was sending his way. "We're **dog**hanyou, what do we need a cat for? Unless you're planning to chase it up a tree in which case I suggest the neighbor's cat."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Please Daddy?"

"No!" Inuyasha tried his best not to look at his daughter's pleading face. He failed and a short time later found himself standing in a pet store as his wife and daughter cooed over the kittens.

"We're dogs, not cats. Why couldn't she have just asked for a puppy? I've got no problem giving her a little brother or sister." He smirked before finding a ball of fluff being shoved in his face.

"This one Daddy, oh isn't she so cute?"

He growled as the thing hissed at him. "Yeah, real cute." He glared at the thing in his daughter's hands.

"Oh, excellent choice," the saleslady spoke up. "I'm sure she'll fit in with your family real well. After all, cats stick together," she said as she glanced first at Inuyasha then his daughter's ears.

"We're not cats! We're dogs!" he bellowed at the woman. The cat, frightened by his outburst, leaped out of Izayoi's hands, landed on top of his head and proceeded to get tangled up in his hair.

As a cursing Inuyasha tried to dislodge the hissing, scratching animal, Kagome turned to the worried saleslady. "We'll take her. With a reaction like that she'll fit in in no time." She winced when her husband fell into a display, then pasted a smile on her face for the woman while Izayoi yelled at her father not to hurt her new cat.

"And stay off my chair!" A sullen and angry Inuyasha told the cat later that night. "What the hell does a family of **dogs** need with a pet **cat?**!" he grumbled to himself once more before yelping as sharp little claws dug into his ankle.

"I think Fluffy likes Daddy, don't you?" Izayoi asked her mother.

"Oh, definitely," Kagome agreed with a smirk. 'Serves him right for forgetting to mention that I was fertile!' Inuyasha would be getting that 'puppy' after all.


	6. Slipping and Sliding

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 9, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: Slipping and Sliding

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Soap Dish – June - #6

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy/Romantic Comedy

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 569

Summary: All Kagome wants to do is get clean. But when are things ever simple when Inuyasha is around?

Warnings: Minor language, brief mention of nudity but no description

* * *

Kagome sighed as she set the shower to the right temperature. She would really prefer a bath to unwind but she didn't have enough time before dinner, not after insisting that Inuyasha needed to wash as well, and making him go first. First arguing with him about it, then getting him into the shower had taken too long, let alone waiting for him to finish. But now it was her turn.

She reached in and felt the temperature of the water. Judging it to be just right, she turned and began to undress, not noticing that the shower curtain had knocked an object off the edge of the tub. Setting her clothing in the hamper, she turned to climb into the tub only to go sliding all over the bathroom as her foot encountered an unexpected object.

"Aah!" Her screams filled the house as she windmilled around, the slippery soap beneath her foot sending her this way and that.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha burst through the door in time for Kagome to crash into him. "What-?" he started to ask before his eyes widened and his face reddened at her lack of clothing. He immediately turned his head to the side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as she grabbed a towel to cover up.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She huffed before turning to see what she had stepped on. She frowned at the wet bar of soap before turning to glare at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what's this?" she asked calmly as she held up the soap.

He glanced at it, confused. "Er, the soap you told me to use?"

"Did you use it?" He nodded. "Then why didn't you put it back on the **soap dish**?!"

He flinched back from her. "Er, what's a soap dish?" Seeing the expression on her face, he decided it was time to go. "Er, I just remembered, I promised Shippou I'd take him hunting. See ya!" He turned and ran for it.

"Get back here!" Kagome yelled as she chased after him, uncaring that the only thing covering her was the towel.

Her family blinked in confusion at their abrupt appearance and departure before Mama Higurashi smiled and clapped her hands. "I think I'd better check on dinner," she said cheerfully.

Kagome had continued to chase Inuyasha out into the courtyard. Seeing him nearing the well-house, she knew she wouldn't catch him in time. "Osuwari!" He hit the ground with a satisfying thud. Reaching him, she loomed over him before throwing the soap she still held at him and beginning to rant at him about being more careful.

Inuyasha lifted his head and froze at the sight before him. The towel and what it was covering had his imagination in over-drive, and it was slipping. "Kagome," he tried to gesture but she was too caught up in her rant. Finally he screwed his eyes shut and yelled, "If you want to lecture me fine! But put some damn clothes on first! You're giving the whole world a show!"

Kagome froze as she finally became aware of her state of dress, or lack there of. "Gah!" she shrieked and raced back into the house.

Inuyasha smirked as he got up. He would pay for that one later, but the sight of her fleeing with the towel fluttering behind her made it worth it.


	7. Naraku's Real Defeat

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 10, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: Naraku's Real Defeat

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Lethal Weapon – June - #7

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 468

Summary: Kagome's choice of ramen flavor has some unexpected results.

Warnings: Certain disgusting body functions. I apologize in advance.

* * *

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick," Kagome moaned as she tried to move away from Inuyasha. "Why did I think this would be a good idea?"

"Quit complaining wench," a green looking Inuyasha managed to say as he tried to cover his nose. "At least your nose isn't as sensitive as mine." A loud p_ffft_ came from the hanyou and he wavered on his feet as the smell increased.

Kagome and the others immediately stepped further away. "Kagome-sama, I think I speak for all of us when I say you must **never** allow Inuyasha to eat that flavor of ramen ever again!" Miroku spoke up emphatically.

Kagome nodded morosely. Who knew that the limited edition _**pork and beans**_ ramen would have that kind of effect? Though she supposed she should have realized something by the look her mother gave her when she packed the thing into her bag. She repressed the urge to sigh, that would only result in her breathing more of the noxious fumes in.

"I quite agree with houshi-sama, Kagome-chan," Sango spoke up through her mask. "That smell should be classified as a lethal weapon. Even my mask isn't filtering it out."

Right on cue another p_ffft_ escaped the hanyou and he finally passed out.

Kagome's head shot to the side and she gasped before choking. "I..cough... sense... cough... shards... cough cough." she managed to say.

The others grabbed their weapons but were in no condition to fight. "So, here you are," Naraku taunted as he floated down into the clearing. He frowned at the unconscious hanyou before turning his attention to the others. "Are you ready to- Oh God what is that stench?!" The dark hanyou gagged as yet another p_ffft_ filled the air. He glared at Inuyasha. "Are you mocking me?!"

_Pffft!_

"Oh God no!" Naraku screamed as his pale complexion turned pasty green. "We'll finish this another day!" he shouted as he fled, a gust of wind sending the noxious fumes after him. There was a thud in the distance as Naraku obviously crashed to the ground somewhere.

Kagome and the others exchanged shocked looks. "I told you it was a lethal weapon," Sango declared.

Miroku looked thoughtful. "I wonder..."

"No!" the others chorused.

He held up his hands. "Okay, okay. It was just an idea."

Kagome glared at him. "You seem to be forgetting that we will be caught in the smell as well."

He paled. "Point well-taken."

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha. "So who wants to be the one to tell him that he managed to defeat Naraku in his sleep?"

The others exchanged a look before laughing, only to start gagging as the smell hit them again.


	8. Bringing the Fantasy to Life

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 14, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: Bringing the Fantasy to Life

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : The Princess Bride – June - #8

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy/Romantic Comedy

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 504

Summary: Inuyasha discovers Kagome's favorite movie/book and decides to help her live parts of it.

Warnings: None

* * *

"Osuwari! Don't touch my things!" Kagome snatched the book Inuyasha had been flipping through and stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha muttered as the spell released him. "She's never minded me looking at one of her books before."

"Oh, that's not one of her school books," Souta piped up from where he had witnessed the exchange. "That's her favorite fiction, she gets really mad if someone messes with it. Here, we have a copy of the movie, you can watch it in my room."

Inuyasha frowned at the beginning. "Why the hell does he let her walk all over him?"

"Supposedly because he loves her. Don't you let sis do things like sit you or make you carry her things?"

Inuyasha grumbled but settled down to watch the rest. He stared incredulously at various points, though he did enjoy the fight scenes. "And Kagome actually likes this?" he asked Souta once it was over.

The boy nodded. "It's her favorite. I remember she used to go around wishing her life was like Buttercup's."

Inuyasha snorted. 'Looks like she got her wish.' Still, he grinned as an idea came to him. Now if only he could get Miroku to help.

When they finally returned through the well Kagome couldn't stop shooting Inuyasha suspicious looks. He was being unusually nice, doing the things she asked without an argument. He would just agree and say "Alright, if you wish wench." Or other similar things.

It all came to a head the next time they ran into Naraku, or rather, one of his puppets. Instead of Inuyasha launching into his usual threats and posturing, he merely gave Miroku an expectant look.

The houshi stepped forward, Shakujou held at the ready. He cleared his throat. "Hello. My name is Miroku. You killed my father. Prepare to die." And he started chasing the confused Naraku around the field. He finally cornered him with some help from Inuyasha and plunged his staff into the puppet, destroying it.

As she stared at him it all clicked into place. "Inuyasha!"

"What wench?" he asked as he struggled not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill Souta. I can't believe he showed you The Princess Bride! And that you actually sat through it!"

"Feh, the fights were actually kind of interesting. Could of done without all the lovey dovey stuff though." He smirked at her. "So, how do you like living a life like Buttercup's? Was it everything you dreamed?"

"Osuwari."

Thud! "As you wish, wench," he said through a mouthful of dirt. 'At least I didn't have to end up 'mostly dead'. I wonder if she's realized yet?'

Kagome merely sighed and shook her head. What was she gonna do with him? Though she smiled as she realized that he had placed himself in Westley's role and herself in Buttercup's. Maybe there was hope yet.


	9. Final Reward?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 15, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: Final Reward?

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : All Dogs Go to Heaven – June - #9

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 699

Summary: Has Inuyasha really died or is it all just a dream?

Warnings: Language and OOCness

* * *

Inuyasha felt himself go flying through the air, Kagome's scream ringing in his ears. Then pain as he collided head first with a large, ancient tree and the world around him went black.

A bright light burned through his eyelids and he opened them, blinking at the white expanse that surrounded him. "Where am I?" he muttered, frowning. His eyes widened. "Kagome?!" He remembered her scream, she was in danger!

"There you are Inuyasha."

He turned at the familiar voice, relief filling him. She was safe. He frowned. "What are you wearing?" She was clad completely in a one-piece white outfit that hung from one shoulder, the other bare. He flushed at how much cleavage was showing.

"We've been waiting for you," she said, ignoring his question. "Come have some ramen." She pulled him along and his mouth watered at the sight before him. Ramen of every type covered every surface.

"W-what is this place?"

"Heaven of course. Didn't you know all dogs go to heaven?" Kagome answered with a little laugh.

Inuyasha froze from where he had been reaching for a bowl of ramen. "Heaven? Then, we're dead? I failed you."

"Nonsense, Inuyasha. We have been granted our final reward. There is no failure in that."

His eyes widened at the speaker. "K-Kikyou?"

"Now we can be together forever," the miko said as she latched onto his arm.

Kagome glared at her and grabbed onto his other. "Let go, I saw him first."

"He is mine."

"No, he's mine."

Inuyasha's head swiveled back and forth between the two of them as he was tugged back and forth. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly both released him and began to fight. It was an ugly fight, biting, scratching, hair pulling.

He blinked, where did that tub of ramen come from? Well, that was an interesting sight, he mused as the broth turned their white outfits see-through.

Finally, the victor emerged. Kagome marched out of the tub with her head held up proudly, Kikyou a sobbing wreck behind her. "Now, where we?" she asked before grasping his shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Separating, he licked his lips. 'Yum, ramen and Kagome, I think that's my new favorite combination.'

"Come on Inuyasha, there are others waiting to see you."

He perked up. "Mother?" he asked, then remembered what she had said earlier about all dogs going to heaven. 'Maybe I'll finally get to meet Father.'

He followed her. "Where are we going?" he asked after a few moments. Everything looked the same, a vast whiteness.

"Really Inuyasha, have you no patience?" A deep voice asked behind him.

"What are you doing here Bastard?" Inuyasha growled, hand going for a sword that wasn't there.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Idiot, you've already been told all dogs go to heaven. What do you think I'm doing here? Now come give your big brother a hug!"

Inuyasha flinched as his half-brother held his arms out for an embrace, a wide smile looking so out of place on his face.

"Come on Inuyasha, we can finally be one big happy family," Kagome told him as ran into Sesshomaru's embrace, one arm gesturing for him to join them.

"Yes, we can even have ramen together," Sesshomaru added, creepy smile still in place as he held a bowl out to him.

"Gah!" Inuyasha jerked straight up.

"Inuyasha, thank goodness you're alright," Kagome's voice came as she appeared at his side. He was happy to see that she was alright and in her normal attire.

"W-what happened?"

"An oni got the jump on you, tossing you into a tree. I purified it but was worried when you wouldn't wake up. Here," she said, holding out a bowl of ramen. "You were mumbling about ramen so I figured you'd be hungry when you came to."

He stared at it in horror. "N-no! No ramen," he cried, trying to move away.

Kagome stared at him. 'He must have hit his head harder than I thought.'


	10. The Overprotective Father

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 19, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: The Overprotective Father

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Overboard – June - #10

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy/Romantic Comedy

Universe: A/U

Word Count: 655

Summary: Kagome thinks Inuyasha is going a bit too far in his efforts to protect their daughter's virtue.

Warnings: None

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he paced at the foot of the staircase. "She's too young!" he nearly snarled at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, she's fifteen years old. She's the same age I was when I started dating you and look how that turned out," Kagome pointed out, exasperated with her husband.

"And I said she couldn't date until she was thirty! I should march right up there and tell her she's not going! In fact, I should go nail the doors and windows shut. Like to see her go on her date then." He nodded emphatically.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Be reasonable, it's just a date to the school dance. Don't you think you're going just a bit overboard with the whole overprotective father act? What do you think is really going to happen at a middle-school dance?"

He stopped his pacing to give her an incredulous look. "Don't you remember the situations **we** got into at that age?!" He stared pacing again.

She blushed slightly. "This is different. We've known Katsuro his whole life, he's practically family."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, hands flexing at his sides. "Look at who his father is! Miroku's my best friend and everything but I don't want his son anywhere near my little girl. I bet the apple don't fall far from the tree!"

"Inuyasha!"

But movement at the top of the stairs interrupted the tongue-lashing she was about to give him. Izayoi appeared, beaming. "How do I look?" she asked, giving a little twirl.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Get back upstairs and change! You are not going out in that!"

Her face fell. "Does it really look that bad?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, stomping on his foot. "No honey, you look beautiful. Ignore your father, he's a little high-strung at the moment."

"Keh!"

The bell rang and Izayoi lit up again. "He's here, and right on time." She looked around, frowning. "Have you seen my purse, Mama?"

"I think so. Inuyasha get the door while I help her. And be nice or else," she warned.

"Keh!" He grumbled under his breath as he stomped to the door. Opening it he gave the boy standing there a glare that could melt steel.

Katsuro gulped and held up the flowers in his hand as if to ward him off. "H-hi U-uncle Inu," he stuttered. "T-these are for I-izayoi. Is s-she ready?"

Inuyasha continued glare, baring his fangs at the boy. "Listen to me closely boy. I'm going to be giving her a very close inspection when she returns. If I find your scent on her **anywhere** it shouldn't be, they'll never find your body." He cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Katsuro gulped again, nodding his agreement. He looked exceedingly relieved once the women joined them. "H-here," he said as he thrust the flowers at the younger hanyou.

Izayoi took them, sniffing slightly. "They're beautiful. Thank you Kastu-kun," she beamed at him and handed them to her mother. Turning to face both parents she said "I'll see you later."

"Be back no later than 9!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Papa! The dance isn't even over until 10!" She pouted.

"Don't worry, Izayoi, he didn't mean it," Kagome said glaring at her husband. "Have fun and be back by 11."

"11-!" He was cut off by Kagome stomping on his foot.

A few more goodbyes and the two teens were out the door. Inuyasha glared after them. "Knew I should have gotten her a chastity belt," he muttered.

Kagome slapped his shoulder. "Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the couch. But if you behave when they return you will be rewarded." She winked saucily at him.

He paused, mind racing at the images her words conjured. "Define behave," he said with a lecherous grin.


	11. Forbidden Interruptions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 19, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: Forbidden Interruptions

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : The Forbidden Kingdom – June - #11

Author: ananova

Rating: M

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy/Romantic Comedy

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 468

Summary: A prank lands Inuyasha in hot water. He might as well enjoy the view before he dies. The following entry is related to this as well.

Warnings: Nudity, Slight Innuendo and OOCness. Rated to be on the safe side.

* * *

"Hey Miroku, watch this," Shippou said slyly. "Inuyasha?" Miroku looked up from his conversation with Sango.

"What do you want brat?" The hanyou asked grumpily from where he was waiting for Kagome to return from her bath.

"Fetch!" The kitsune reared his arm back and threw.

The hanyou's eyes widened as they locked onto the bouncing ball and he instinctively began chasing it around the campsite, to the amusement of his friends. But the thing was slippery and managed to keep escaping his grip before it bounced between a few trees. He growled and gave chase.

"Get back here you little-" Now it was a matter of pride. No way a little bouncing ball was going to get the best of him!

He saw the ball bouncing, watched its arc, then leaped. "Got ya!" he cried in victory, before his leap continued to carry him forward and he landed with a splash. There was a shriek as he submerged and he felt a sinking sensation that had nothing to do with the hot water he was submerged in. 'This is the hot spring Kagome was bathing in.'

He debated staying down there but decided it was better to face the inevitable. He rose, his head jerking out of the water with a splash.

"Inuyasha!"

He cringed, automatically turning to face her. He froze staring. This was the forbidden kingdom, the sight he was not supposed to see. Kagome stood there, hands on her hips, naked as the day she was born.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

'Well if I'm gonna die anyway, I might as well enjoy the view,' he mused, deciding against averting his gaze.

Kagome noticed his look and realized her state of dress. She blushed but rather than covering up, she simply sat back down, giving the hanyou an eyeful in the process. "You know, if you wanted to join me you should have just said so."

"W-what?" He gaped at her. Where were the osuwaris, the yells of condemnation?

"I did tell you that you needed a bath." She winked and reached out, her hand closing his gaping mouth with a click.

That did it, the hanyou fainted dead away.

Kagome giggled as she looked at his inert form. "Now fair is fair," she mused as she reached for the ties to his clothes. "I wonder what he'll say when he wakes up and sees the make-over I'm going to give him." She cackled evilly as she planned her revenge and reached for her bag. Sitting him wasn't going to be punishment enough for encroaching on her bath time. This was her happy place, her own private kingdom. He would learn not to interrupt her private time or else!


	12. Payback is a

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 20, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: Payback is a...

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : Jaws – June - #12

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy/Romantic Comedy

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 647

Summary: Kagome's revenge on Inuyasha. Follows the previous entry in this collection, Forbidden Interruptions.

Warnings: Language, OOCness.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he came to. "What hit me?" he wondered. His ears twitched as he heard Kagome laughing nearby. "What's so funny wench?"

"Nothing, snort."

He frowned before his eyes widened as the memory of recent events returned to him. His head snapped to the side and he was disappointed to find Kagome already dressed. He frowned again. 'Doesn't feel like she sat me. Was she just waiting for to wake up? But she doesn't look angry.' No, instead of an angry scowl, Kagome was smirking at him and trying not to laugh.

It was at that moment as he attempted to figure out what was going on that he realized his state of dress. "Gah!" his hands immediately clamped in front of him. "Where are my clothes?!" He flushed bright red.

Kagome started laughing again. "Fair is fair," she told him with a wicked smile. "You saw me naked so I returned the favor. At least I left you your fundoshi."

"Give me back my damn clothes!"

"Nope, go find them."

"Grr." Inuyasha launched into a stream of invective and expletives. But Kagome simply stood there, that same smirk on her face.

"What is going on here?" Came Sango's voice as she and the others appeared. "We can hear the commotion all the way from camp." She stopped dead, staring.

Miroku, Shippou on his shoulder, ran into her back. "Why did you stop Sango?" He followed her gaze. Jaws dropped as they all stared at Inuyasha.

Finally, they broke down laughing. "T-that's a good color for you Inuyasha," Shippou gasped between his laughter.

"What the fuck are you lot laughing about?!" Inuyasha scowled angrily at them.

"Y-you don't know?" Miroku managed to ask.

"I didn't just remove your clothes," Kagome said with a wicked smirk. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a mirror and tossed it to him. "Take a look for yourself."

Inuyasha frowned at her before glancing into the mirror briefly. He froze, his eyes locked onto the image. His face was painted worse than a geisha's and his hair had pink streaks running through it."Aaah!" he shrieked, his voice going unnaturally high. "Y-you Bitch! What the fuck did you do to me?!"

Kagome couldn't hold her laughter at bay any longer. "T-that's w-what you g-get for interrupting m-my b-bath!"

"Fix it!" he shouted, horrified.

"M-most of it is easy enough for you to wash away," she told him as her laughter began to calm.

Inuyasha jumped back into the hot spring and began frantically scrubbing at his face before noticing the paint on his claws and scrubbing those as well. He sighed in relief when he looked in the mirror and saw his face was clear before noticing his hair still contained pink streaks. "Why isn't it coming out of my hair?!"

"I said most. The hair is a reminder of why you shouldn't interrupt my bath uninvited. It should fade away in a few days."

"Days?! Should?!" The hanyou was apoplectic with rage.

"Consider it a warning, I could have made it permanent," Kagome told him, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

He quieted instantly. "Fine," he grumbled before shoving past the others and heading back to camp, his eyes peeled for his clothes.

"Very nice work, Kagome-sama," Miroku praised.

Kagome gave him a look. "You can consider it a warning as well. I won't be so merciful to you if I catch you spying on me when I'm bathing."

He sobered. "I understand." He quickly followed Inuyasha back to camp.

"So where has this wicked streak been hiding," Sango asked, still giggling slightly.

Kagome smiled. "I just couldn't resist." Laughing, they followed the men back to camp.


	13. He's No Romeo

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 20, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: He's No Romeo

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # :Something Wicked This Way Comes – June - #13

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy/Romantic Comedy

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 518

Summary: Kagome is trying to study when Inuyasha drops in unexpectedly.

Warnings: None

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stared down at the book in her hands. Her English language instructor was a big fan of Shakespeare, and so had them studying his various works. Currently they were studying Macbeth, which Kagome could do without. She had enough tragedy and death in her life as it was. She had much preferred Romeo and Juliet. While also a tragedy, at least it had been a romance, something her life was sorely lacking.

"Star-crossed lovers," she mused as she looked out her window. Didn't get much more star-crossed than her and Inuyasha. From different time periods, he a hanyou and she a miko. She sighed, picturing him as her Romeo.

Kagome shook her head to clear it. "He's no Romeo," she told herself. "This isn't helping." She picked her book back up and read the next line.

"_By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."_

"Huh?"

Kagome spun around at the unexpected voice to see Inuyasha crouched in the window. His appearance had her mind flashing back to her earlier thought and her heart began to speed up as she lost herself in a fantasy.

"_It is the East and Kagome is the sun!"_

_Kagome sighed. "Oh, Inuyasha!"_

_He leaned closer, hand resting on her cheek. "My love, I have missed you." Their lips were nearly touching-_

"Oi! What's the matter with you?!"

Kagome blinked, her vision shattering before her eyes as Inuyasha stared at her in concern. She groaned. "You sure know how to kill a good fantasy," she grumbled.

Inuyasha blinked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Never mind." She waved him off.

He shrugged, picking up her book. "What the hell is this?! That's not Japanese." He turned the book this way and that. "How are you supposed to learn anything from this?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics, snatching the book back from him. "Of course it's not Japanese. It's English."

"Engrish?" He scratched his head. "Feh! What do you need to know that for anyway? You live in Japan. Besides, it's not gonna help you find the shards."

Her eye twitched at the mention of shards. "I need to learn it," she nearly growled at him. "Most of the world speaks it."

"Oh." He looked around the room. "So, when are you going to be ready to leave?"

A wordless shriek escaped her and she threw the book at him. "Out, get out!"

Inuyasha headed for the window. "I'm going, I'm going." He climbed through it and she breathed a sigh of relief. His head popped back in a moment later, a smug grin on his face. "You know, you have this glow around you when you're mad, kinda like the sun." His grin turned cheeky and he disappeared from view.

Kagome blushed a deep red. "Oh God, did I say that out loud?" she groaned, before laughing. She was right, he was no Romeo. But she wouldn't trade him for anything.


	14. Tis the Season

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 20, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: 'Tis the Season

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # :Nightmare Before Christmas – June - #14

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy/Romantic Comedy

Universe: A/U

Word Count: 371

Summary: That dreaded time of year again.

Warnings: None

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he stared at the crowded mall. How had he let Kagome talk him into this? He glanced at her, she was busy checking the list in her hand against the nearby directory. Maybe he would be able to sneak out while she wasn't looking. He began edging toward the door.

"Where are you going Papa?" Izayoi's voice piped up as she stared at him, still holding on to Kagome's hand.

Kagome turned to look. "Inuyasha?'

'Busted,' he nearly groaned. "Huh? I wasn't going anywhere, just trying to get out of the crush," he lied.

Kagome gave him a doubtful look. "Uh-huh." She shook her head. "Well, come on. We've got a lot to do."

A few hours, many stores and purchases, and a few screaming matches with other customers later, Inuyasha continued to follow his wife and daughter, bogged down in bags and packages as he grumbled under his breath. "Watch it!" he snapped as he was jostled yet again.

Kagome offered him a smile. "Oh, don't be such a grump Inuyasha. It's nearly Christmas."

"Yeah, Papa. Santa won't bring you anything if you aren't good," Izayoi added.

"Keh!" It was that time of year again, what he privately referred to as the Nightmare before Christmas. The dreaded Christmas shopping trip.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally finished with Kagome's list. "Good, we can go put these in the car and head home."

Kagome frowned at him. "What are you talking about? We still have a lot of other stores to hit," she told him as she pulled an even longer list out of her purse.

He groaned. Would this nightmare never end? "That's it! Next year we order everything online," he decided.

Kagome and Izayoi stared at him. "Where's the fun in that?" they asked.

Inuyasha groaned again. 'Foiled again.' He hated being outnumbered. He really had to see about giving Izayoi a little brother. Maybe things would even out then. Seeing the looks sent his way, he sighed. Who was he kidding, they had him wrapped around their little fingers. He obediently followed along as they entered yet another store.


	15. The Genie and the Wish

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Challenge Destiny on June 20, 2012 for Movie Madness June: Comedy/Romantic Comedy.

Title: The Genie and the Wish

Prompt Name/Prompt List/Ficlet # : The Entity – June - #15

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Admin's Genre- Comedy/Romantic Comedy

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 700

Summary: Inuyasha is waiting by the well when someone appears to grant his wish.

Warnings: Minor Language

* * *

Inuyasha sat by the well, waiting for Kagome to return. Again.

Thud!

"Ow!" He glared at the object that had hit him. "What's this?" It was old and dirty. He looked around, seeing no sign of anyone who could have thrown it or where it could have come from.

Shrugging, he turned his attention back to the object, frowning at the layers of dirt caked upon it. It was too dirty to even tell what it was. He began to rub it, knocking the dirt loose. There was a loud Poof! A cloud of smoke emerged from what he could now see was a bottle. He coughed.

"Damn it Shippou, if this is another one of your pranks I'll-" He never finished his threat as another voice broke in.

"I'm afraid I don't know any Shippou, but I thank you for freeing me from my prison. In my gratitude, I offer you a wish. Anything within my power to grant shall be yours."

Inuyasha stared doubtfully at the entity before him. "Feh, I doubt there's anything you got that I want." He dismissed the 'man'.

The tall, rotund, blue man frowned, his beady eyes narrowing. "Surely there must be something you want." He waved his hand and the air sparkled. "I have great magics at my disposal."

Inuyasha snorted. "Great magics and you couldn't even get yourself out of this thing," he held up the bottle.

The entity's eyes flashed. "Didn't you wish to be a full-youkai? I can grant your wish."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "How'd ya know that?"

"Magic."

"Keh! And no, I don't want that anymore."

"Human then?"

"Hell No!"

"Then what is your wish?"

"For you to go away and leave me alone!"

"But I must repay you, it's in the rules."

"Rules?"

He produced a book. "Paragraph 3, subsection b: And he who releases the genie shall be granted 1 wish."

"Genie? I've heard of those." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed again. "Isn't it 3 wishes."

"Bah! Whoever heard of a genie granting 3 wishes, sounds like something Disney would think up. No, the rules clearly state 1 wish."

"Hmm. Can you make Kagome come back faster?"

"Come back from where?"

"I guess not. Well I want ramen then."

The genie frowned. "What is ramen?"

"Keh! You don't even know what ramen is? Forget it, I can do without your wish." Inuyasha turned his back.

The genie's eyes flashed again. He started to reach for Inuyasha. "Listen to me you- gurk!" Whatever he was about to say was cut off as a large, bulging yellow bag flew out of the well and crushed him.

"Inuyasha? Can you help me up?"

The hanyou reached down and easily hauled her up.

"Thanks. Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"This weirdo showed up, trying to get me to make some wish. He didn't even know what ramen was, no way was I gonna trust him to grant a wish." He reached down, grabbing her bag as the two continued walked toward the village.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't trust him. Who knows what kind of trick he could have pulled. Oh, I brought ramen."

Their voices started to fade and the 'genie' sat up with a groan. "Curses, foiled again." His features melted, changing into the familiar form of Naraku.

"Inuyasha, what's that?" Naraku heard Kagome ask.

"Huh? Oh, forgot I even had this thing."

There was a whistling sound as something was thrown, then Naraku hit the ground as something collided with his head for the second time. He glared at the bottle. "Damn you Inuyasha!"

The hanyou in question paused. "Did you hear something?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Now I believe you were going to tell me what you were going to give me in exchange for the ramen."

Inuyasha grinned down at her. "Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something," he said as he leaned closer. They kissed, ignoring the inarticulate scream of rage from the well.


End file.
